SAFF: List of Characters
Throughout the course of Story Arc Forum Fight, many characters have been introduced into the game, or Story. Since the story is very diverse, and there are 7 threads made, there are so many characters in the story. Here is the list of characters in Story Arc Forum Fight. Scientedfic's Characters Scientedfic's Notes: They are all separate entities. Don't mistake them. Heroes Main Characters * Scientedfic, the Versatile Warrior: The first participant of the whole story, and the base to how it all began. He possesses the All-any Sword, the All-any Shield, and the Stellar Star, which allows him to defend, attack, and do anything in any way. His limitation is his imagination. Current Location: Spaceship ** Scientedfic, the Dark Warrior: '''Another version of Scientedfic, except linked to Darkness. He is much more ruthless in battles, and is not as afraid to take the field advantage. He posses the Dark Star instead of the Stellar Star. * '''Mister, the Introverted (???): Mister is Scientedfic's best friend, raised from the dead (aka Purgatory). His true powers have yet to be revealed, though he can do a lot of things with his mind, indicating magic of some sort.' Current Location: Alpha's Tower' * Sci, the Scouting Robot: '''Sci is the Robot of Scientedfic, but Scientedfic regards him as a friend. He mainly sets out to scout through many ways possible, including time traveling, dimension trespassing, and more. He is strong enough to have defeated Darkseid before. '''Current Location: Spaceship Protagonists * Carl, the Psychopathic Llama: Carl is a psychopathic, hand-loving llama who thirsts for blood and hands. He is accompanied by Paul at all times. * King Dice: '''King Dice is a sleazy, cheating, no-good casino manager who was kicked out by the Devil after his defeat at the hands of Cuphead. * '''A-9999: '''A tootin' killing robot who was among the first line of robots created to purge all lifeform. After his defection, all the other lines in the A-section were destroyed, and the G-series took their place. A-9999 likes to speak like a spokesman in a radio. Antagonists * '''Fantasy: '''A three-headed entity that derives from what Scientedfic never believed. They are intent on ruining the universe and reality itself by become existent. ** '''L: A curt, rush-talking entity that deals severely with those that cross his path. He bears a lot of personality resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. He is also very impatient and rushing, willing to do things as quick as possible. ** M: The leader of the group, and the most mature and patient of all of them. He is very level-headed, and is the one who plans all the events. ** N: An insane entity, N is the responsible one for all the terrors of the world. He bears a lot of resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange in personality. * Hulga: '''A huge woman who often gets compared to Cala Maria, to her displeasure. She can unfold serious damage against anyone. Oiniteoderfla12's Characters '''Oinite's Notes: ''If a name has been italicized, they are inactive, dead, in LimboV2 or not with one of the Party Members.'' Heroes Main Characters *'Oinite, the Master of Hellven: '''Oiniteoderfla12's main character. This stickman wields the Icycle, an powerful icicle used as a weapon and other weapons he uses less. '''Current Location: '''Kamar-Taj *Oderfla, the Leader of the Sticknights: ''Oinite's brother. He is the leader of the Sticknights, a group of stickmen dedicated to defending Hellven. After Oinite got killed by Limbo and Glichart, Oderfla temporarilly took over for him. Current Location: 'LIMBOV2 *'Chrono, the Leader of Chromatica:'' ''A friend of Oinite and the only "Olliverse Character" so far to be a Homo Sapiens. He originally lead Chromatica before filling in the role for Oderfla. Current Location: 'Kamar-Taj. *'Beta, the Transparent Stickman/ the First Leader of Hellven: '''Beta is a transparent stickman. After being assisted by Oinite to kill the Creator, he joins Oinite with his party to defeat Alpha. '''Current Location: '''Kamar-Taj. The Council of Hellven *Red, the Red Stickman: 'I know, weird title, right? Anyways, Red is Oinite's assistant and the main leader of the Council. She posseses fire abilities, such as the '''Flames that Matter'. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Solar, the Orange Stickman: 'Solar posseses celestial abilities, so she can control the sun, other stars (including the scientifically weird ones) and black holes. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Electro, the Yellow Stickman: ''Electro posseses electric abilities, allowing manipulation of lightning and electrical currents. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Nature, the Green Stickman: 'Also known as Mother Nature (as she is the first stickman to bring life to Hellven), she can control all life forms, including plants, complex organisms and even alien life. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Aqua, the Blue Stickman: ''Aqua can controll water. That's it. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Violet, the Purple Stickman: 'Violet is a different member of the Council. Rather than possesing natural-things powers, they posses weapon abilities, so they can summon weapons and manipulate them. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *And forget Black and White, I'm too lazy to do both of them. The Sticknights *Silva, the Grey Stickman: ''Silva can control any metal on the Periodic Table, except for Mercury. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Terra, the Brown Stickman: 'Terra can control not just the Earth, but other Terrestrial Objects, such as moons, planets and asteroids. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Pinkie, the Pink Stickman: ''No, not Pinkie Pie. Okay, maybe Pinkie Pie. For some reason, she is part of the Sticknights because she likes parties. Unsurprisingly, she has the power to make parties. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Thermo, the Magenta Stickman: 'Thermo has the ability to manipulate temperature, as well as Mercury. As an addon, they can take part of a soul in the form of Mercuric Souls. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Another one where their name I forgot. Neutrals *Team Fortress 2: ''This name is for all of the main TF2 Characters, including, but not all, the RED Medic, the BLU Engineer, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *Limbo and Glichart: 'Reformed Villains who take care of anyone who comes into LIMBOV2. They originally killed the Sticknights and the Council, manipulating them to become villains themselves. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *The Yatagarasu:'' A crow with three legs. The Yatagarasu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. *The Hydragaryu:' A dragon with three legs and heads. Just like the Yatagarasu, the Hydragaryu is based on the level with the same name by Manix. '''Current Location: '''LIMBOV2. Villains *'Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer (01N173/011Y): 'An evil (and genocidal) version of Oinite. He has once been banished by Beta into his Void Prison, but got out and tried to join the '''Three Bad Guys '(Daniel Topala, Demon Guardian, Herobrine). He was rejected and went back to his Void. After a couple of rounds, he has been recruited by TimewornKaiju to join his team of villains. Current Location: 'TimewornKaiju's Pocket Dimension. *'Oinite: 'After getting killed by Limbo, he reanimated and became a villain, turning against the party. He got killed by his own attack, the Omega Beam of Hyper-Death. *'Bahamut, the Nemesis Beast (The Beast):'' ''Bahamut is a monster from the Geometry Dash level "Nemesis" by FunnyGame and Galzo, but is merged with The Beast from the Geometry Dash level "Beast Slayer" by DT Mark. Bahamut's merging with the Beast is caused by TimewornKaiju, and has recruited him since. (I don't know what else to put here, soo...) Current Location: '''TimewornKaiju's Pocket Dimension. Psychomaniac14's Characters * '''Psy: A god who's job is to protect the infiverse from evil. His true name is unknown, but Psychomaniac14 is his online username, so that's just what everyone calls him, except they call him Psy because that's easier and faster to say. Check the page on him for more information. * Cytus: An angel who has been with Psy for millions of years. Her job is to help him with protecting the infiverse from evil, and she has a second job as the President of Sirius A. She was appointed her main job by the Council of Gods, who run Heaven. Her main weapon is the Soundkiller, a weapon that looks like a megaphone, but when the trigger is pressed, it creates a 500 decibel soundwave (for comparison, the loudest sound ever recorded was the Krakatoa eruption, which was 316 decibels) * Zuika: A kitsune (fox-girl) who, as the Vice President of Sirius A, helps run the star. She has also been Psy's wife for 5 years. She has nine tails, and can use them to fly, however she can't keep this up for long. 404 found's Character(s) Note: the same character may have different personalities within depends on the story. Some listed below. Heroes * The Admiral: The main character. commander of the Antor Federation fleet. His consciousness exists as part-AI and usually inhabits a mechanical core protected by a suit of armor. Dark Force user, as proven by all the lightsaber duels and Force Lightning. Well known for extreme saltiness towards Sass. Also worthy of noting is that his past is unknown, completely expunged from the files. Current Location: In high orbit around Kamar-Taj. Enemies * The Clown: Once a normal human, corrupted by the Improbability Drive and is now a zombie clown with SCP-682 powers and a near unbreakable road sign. Constantly tries to fight the Admiral over the Drive or the Scranton Reality Bender. all attempts failed. Current Location: unknown. Alpha654's Characters * Alpha: '''The villain of the two split personalities. Alpha is skilled with magic, has a high rank in the Royal Empire, and owns the Abomination Factory. His text is always purple, referencing Super Paper Mario's void. * '''Omega: '''The hero of the two split personalities. Omega is the leader of Project ONE, but still happens to be weaker than Alpha. His text is always orange. SnufflesTheDog's Characters Heroes * '''Snuffles: '''An Anthropomorphic Dog, and an oddity amoung the group. In previous rounds, Snuffles was an extremely powerful member of the group, with elemental forms and MLG Formula being his bread and butter, but once the '''Elemental Surge was taken from him, he was left nigh-powerless. The only power that Snuffles currently possesses is the ability to teleport occasionally, which isn't super useful in a world with sentient robots and kitsunes. He does, however, possess the Giz-X Hypercannon, an ancient and mysterious cannon. Unfortunately, it's out of power. Current Location: At Alpha's tower. Villains * Virituous and Synarch: ''' A pair of misshapen captors working with the Demon Guardian and, by extension, TimewornKaiju, to gain the three keys to the Cataclysm Machine. Virituous (Captor 1) is a cold, calculating freak with dual horns, a robot arm and a metal jaw, whist Synarch (Captor 2) is insane with an exposed brain, a hunched posture and a nightmare grin on him at all times. Coincidence? Well, yes, actually. ''Current Location: In TimewornKaiju's pocket dimension.'' * '''G-1000: '''A robot of mysterious origin, said to be linked to A-999. G-1000 is insanely powerful, even when he is severely weakened, able to proficiantly use his in-built Gear Gun to shoot down enemies that get in his way. He's not exactly a hero nor a villain himself, but he's currently posessed with Project: Binary, meaining that he's kinda evil right now. ''Current Location:'' in TimewornKaiju's pocket dimension. Type: Sparky's characters Heroes * '''Sparky: A dragon-fish-bird-thing with a mask. Relies more on tactics than strength and power. The tactician of the group, and has fought and defeated G-1000. His mask seems slightly cracked, revealing something under there... but what is it? As a side-effect of what he is, he is immune to any form of control. Current Location: In Alpha's Tower. Neutral * Ultra Necrozma: A gigantic light dragon from Pokémon. Its stats are on par with Mega Rayquaza, feared among the community for its absurdly high... well, everything... and its amazing movepool. Ultra Necrozma is the same, and its ability Neuroforce powers up super effective moves. Current Location: In Alpha's Tower. Villains * None So Far Non-Story Arc Characters Since Snuffles asked for it.. I don't know what to put here so far, so..Category:Story Arc Forum Fight